This invention pertains to a portable beverage cooler. More particularly, it pertains to a portable beverage cooler contained within a simulated automobile frame.
Most beverage coolers are comprised of an insulated box with a cover and handles for carrying attached to the box. However, there are occasional beverage coolers that are more decorative. An example is the combination bottled beverage container and miniature golf cart taught by Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,936. The instant invention has a box with an insulated compartment for the storing and/or cooling containers of beverages. The instant invention is a decorative beverage cooler wherein the cooler itself is contained with a miniature automobile.